1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing articles and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for vending ice cream.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,093 issued to Jones on Feb. 24, 1987 discloses a vending apparatus for vending individual servings of soft serve ice cream. The Jones apparatus includes a money activated switch, a selection switch, a container dispenser, a container rotator, an ice cream dispenser, and a syrup dispenser. The vending apparatus also includes coupling members for connection of pressurized water for periodic cleaning of the vending machine. The Jones apparatus has a complex arrangement which diminishes the repeatability of the vending machine. In other words, the complexity of the Jones device prohibits the vendee from consistently receiving a soft serve ice cream sundae of the type desired. For example, the Jones apparatus requires rotation of the ice cream cup as the ice cream is dispensed. The coordination of the various devices for dispensation of the soft serve ice cream inherently provides variation in the operation of the vending machine and the resulting product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,698 to Chirnomas issued on Jul. 2, 1991 discloses an ice cream vending machine. The Chirnomas vending machine dispenses pre-filled containers of ice cream. Each container is filled with ice cream, sealed with a plastic lid, and the sealed containers are placed into the vending machine for dispensing. The Chirnomas apparatus includes an area for storing the pre-filled sealed cups and a device for dispensing one cup at time upon receipt of money. The Chirnomas device also includes apparatus for adding a secondary product such as a syrup, upon selection by a vendee. The Chirnomas apparatus does not disclose an apparatus for dispensing soft serve ice cream.
There remains a need in the art for a simplified soft serve ice cream vending machine that is capable of consistently providing a vendee with a quality soft serve product at an economical cost.